<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On a wednesday in a cafe (I watched it begin again) by hopelessrdj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084452">On a wednesday in a cafe (I watched it begin again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj'>hopelessrdj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are a regular at The Avengers cafe this one cute barista will call you by your order and there's nothing that makes Stephen's day more than hearing 'Sup, chai tea latte chocolate muffin. How you've been?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On a wednesday in a cafe (I watched it begin again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokislawyer/gifts">lokislawyer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen Strange is a busy man. Between his college and internship at the hospital he barely has any time to sleep and eat proper food his social life becoming almost non existent. Which is why he learned to cherish the 20 minutes he steals every day to grab a chai and some muffin from The Sanctum.</p><p>The café is situated on his way from Columbia, two streets before his apartment which makes it an amazing place for the well deserved snack and some theine boost before his shift.<br/>
The Sanctum is a small place, cosy with a sense of familiarity, there are only 4 tables available at once which makes it casual and allows the customers to avoid the usual 5pm crowds. After his 2<sup>nd</sup> year of coming there daily Stephen can proudly say that he became friends with the only two baristas working in there, Wong and Karl, to the point where they try to hang out after work as often as possible with the tight schedule they all have.</p><p>Today was a particularly hard day at, with three exams that he studied two weeks for, a group project that he, obviously, did all by himself and his best friend Christine trying to force him to go out and meet people all he dreamed about was sleep but for now the tea will do.</p><p>Or so he thought when he rounded the corner and instead of the silent bell ring that would be heard while opening the door he was met with no lights inside and a lonely sheet of white paper glued on the door with “Closed till 02/04 due to renovation. We’re sorry for the inconvenience”</p><p>At this point Stephen was pretty sure the universe was testing him. Was there even a chance for this day to get even worse? Silently he took the phone out of his back pocket and looked for the other cafes nearby still not giving up on his search of a muffin.</p><p>“The Avengers” he snorted looking at the name of the only place that came up in his search but he really had to admit he didn’t have much time to look for anything else. He spared one glance at the reviews and menu before deciding that for the next two weeks this place will have to do and he took a turn left where, according to his map the place was located.<br/>
When his phone informed him that the destination he was trying to reach should be at the end of the street on the right side he started wondering how did he miss this place before. It was right there on his way from Metro General to his very apartment yet he never spared it a second thought, not even noticing the big red logo that should have been visible from the other side of the street at least.</p><p>The first thing he noticed after entering the place was the size. It was at least twice as big as his regular café with multiple tables and three baristas behind the counter yet the tables were separated by plants and divided in a way that didn’t make it seem like it was loud or overcrowded. If he had to be honest so far he really did enjoy it.</p><p>It took him entire two minutes to decide on what type of muffin he wanted today before he made his way to the queue, which thankfully was made of two people only, himself included.</p><p>“How can I help you?” the dark haired boy behind the counter asked and when Stephen looked up he was met with a pair of the warmest brown eyes he’s ever seen</p><p>“A chai tea latte and chocolate muffin please” he said and the boy nodded while writing his order down</p><p>“Would you like to get a loyalty card? For every 10 drinks you buy you’ll get one free after” his voice professional and calm yet clearly playful and kind</p><p>“Thank you, but it won’t be necessary. I’m only passing by cause my regular café is getting renovated so I most likely wont stay here for longer than needed” he said then aften a moment realised how cold it must have sounded “no offense” he added looking back at the boy. He was met with the widest smile</p><p>“ don’t worry, none taken. Take your seat I’ll bring your order in a few” he said and Stephen made his way to the sit by the window.</p><p>After a while the boy, Tony, as his nameplate said, brought his things along with a small paper card adorned with a single coffee bean stamp.</p><p>“Keep it. You may like the place and you wouldn’t like to lose a free drink would you?” the boy said and without waiting for the answer turned around and came back behind the counter.</p><p>Stephen was adamant on his decision of coming back to The Sanctum as soon as possible but the smell of a freshly baked, still warm muffin and a perfectly spiced strong chai tea latte made him question a few of his life choices. And if someone asked him if the barista that kept stealing glances his way when he thought he wasn’t looking was cute, he would have lied.</p><p>He took his time enjoying the soft music playing in the background and slowly sipping on the tea that seemed to change the taste the longer it stood and and as much as Stephen loved the drink Wong used to prepare for him he had to admit that this one was something he never tried before, it was reach and stronger and more spicy with just the right amount of cinnamon and black pepper that made it work perfectly with the sweet taste of the chocolate muffin.</p><p>For a second he forgot he was in the public and made the most delighted face but he quickly collected himself when he saw the barista trying to hold in his laughter and hiding a smile. Slightly embarrassed he finished the drink quickly and after bringing the dishes to the counter and saying a quiet “Thank you” he left and continued his walk to the hospital.</p><p>As expected Christine was already there looking at him with a little bit of surprise evident on her face</p><p>“Someone’s in a good mood today” she said as they entered the wing in which they’re supposed to meet with the doctor they were assigned to today.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m always like this” he answered, knowing damn well that this lie didn’t sound convincing even for his own ears. Christine gave him a side glance that was supposed to say “yeah, sure” but decided not to pry.</p><p>He was hoping that would be where the conversation ends for the day and hard work begins but the girl clearly had other plans.</p><p>“So. Have you considered my invitation for today?” she answered reminding him of the gathering she was organizing with her flatmate Pepper Potts.</p><p>It’s not that he didn’t wanted to come. He did, really. But he knew what it was gonna be like. Pepper was one of, if not the most, popular girl at the university with multiple loud friends and all Stephen currently had were exams and no patience to spare. He knew all his friends would be there as well and he really doesn’t have to hang out with everyone but the internship won’t get itself on it’s own and he was already mentally preparing himself for another sleepless night.</p><p>But saying no was really hard when Christine looked at him like that.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Really. But you know I have to study. Next time maybe when we’ll be done with the finals?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him as if she was already expecting the answer and she knew it was just an excuse</p><p>“It’s not like you already have the notebooks memorised right? Whatever Stephen. I won’t force you” she said and left the room with one of the nurses. And if the shift seemed way too quiet without her companionship he never admitted it out loud.</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>The next day when he entered The Avengers café Stephen was met with a queue of 4 people which was more than he ever encountered in The Sanctum during 3 years of his frequent visits in there and immediately he started feeling thankful for the professor who allowed them to leave the class twenty minutes early that day.<br/>
<br/>
The bag with the notes sat heavily on his shoulder as if the material he didn’t memorise yet was gaining wight with each passing minute making it seem harder to focus on everything around him.</p><p>While standing by the counter and waiting for his turn he pretended to look at the offered pastries and wonder what is he gonna take as if he didn’t have his order chosen before he even opened the doors. He quickly scanned the room to look at the baristas and couldn’t help but notice the boy currently preparing multiple cappuccinos with a small smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
As if feeling Stephen’s gaze on him the barista turned around and looked at him accidentally spilling one of the coffees in the process. He silently said something to the blonde that was apparently taking the orders today and came back to work immediately cleaning up the mess that he made.<br/>
<br/>
It took another 5 minutes for Stephen to finally become the first in line and he was currently looking for the loyalty card he was given during his last visit while muttering his order of chai tea latte and a chocolate muffin without looking up.<br/>
<br/>
When he finally managed to find it in the mess that his bag has become he put it on the counter for the blonde boy to put a stamp on it.<br/>
<br/>
“So you decided to keep it in the end? I knew I could convince you” he heard the already familiar voice and when he looked up his gaze was met with two honey brown eyes of the barista that Stephen swore was not in charge of gathering orders just a minute ago.<br/>
<br/>
“ Yeah I figured I may give it a try you know? Just in case the renovation takes longer than planned” all his answer was met with was a smirk on Tony’s face<br/>
<br/>
“Sure. Take a sit I’ll bring it to your table in a while”<br/>
<br/>
Stephen choose the exact same place he did the day before and immediately took all his notes out determined to get at least a bit of reading done before he has to head out for his shift of the day. He got so focused on the material he was reading that he didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching his table.</p><p>“Damn, neurology. You’re one of the smart ones huh?” Tony said while placing the mug with masterfully crafted swan art on top of his chai tea latte</p><p>“ I guess you could say so” he shrugged and looked back at his notes both wanting the barista to leave him alone so he could focus more and craving the attention he was being given</p><p>“No need to be shy about it. Being smart is extremely hot you know?” he said nonchalantly and focused his gaze on Stephen “anyway. Wouldn’t want to stop you from getting the degree so I’m gonna head back now. Good luck on your exam”</p><p>With that he left leaving Stephen dumbfounded and unable to focus on anything else than the spicy taste of his tea and sweet smell of the milk chocolate muffin.</p><p>And when he turned around to look at the counter he could only see Tony’s back as he was preparing drinks for another round of customers. And it’s not like he kept checking, but he could definitely tell he didn’t come to take another order from anyone else that day.</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>It’s been a week  and Stephen had no idea when it became a regular thing. Him coming in sliding his loyalty card across the counter for Tony to put a stamp on it and then having a small talk over his notes with the barista wishing him good luck before leaving him alone with his thoughts</p><p>But today was the last day of his finals week and he was finally free, or as free as a person with hospital residency could be. That gave him some time to just observe the team as they were working.</p><p>He swore he wasn’t staring at Tony’s hands working on his order and he definitely wasn’t focusing on his laughter that was still heard from the other side of the room as he listened to the story the blonde, Steve, was telling him while working on another coffee.</p><p>And he definitely didn’t pretend to be suddenly extremely interested in everything that was happening on the other side of the window when he saw Tony approaching his table.</p><p>“No notes today, huh?” he said while placing a chai latte, this time with a rosette art on top, and a warm muffin on his table</p><p>“ Thankfully no and it should stay that way for at least another month” he answered while carefully taking a sip of his drink in order not to ruin the art</p><p>“And how did the exams go?” the barista asked while raising his eyebrow</p><p>“Good. As they always do” now that all the stress was already behind him he could objectively say he was really well prepared and in the subconscious part of his mind he always knew that the exams were going to go well, more than well actually. But the overachiever in him always made the study more than it was actually needed. His newfound attitude was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Tony’s side</p><p>“Not so shy about it anymore, are we?” he said, the tone of his voice playful and light “ Well tell me, would it be okay if I sat with you? I just started my break but as you can see it’s full in here” he asked but sat down before Stephen could even answer as if he knew there was no chance he was going to say no anyway.</p><p>And if he looked around and saw at least two free tables he wasn’t going to say anything when Tony seemed so happy to just sit here and enjoy his coffee and panini while keeping him company</p><p>“So, chai tea latte and chocolate muffin, tell me what are you studying and what year are you on?” he asked in between the bites</p><p>“Medicine at Columbia, third year, you?” the smell of the other’s coffee was so strong Stephen wondered how much of caffeine was in there and if his heart wouldn’t stop after drinking all that</p><p>“Electrical Enginnering at MIT, last year” he answered after taking a big sip of fully black liquid that made Stephen question the boy’s sanity and pointing at the university shirt he was currently wearing</p><p>The conversation flowing between them was more comfortable than he thought it would be. It’s been a while since he last found someone who could keep up with him and matched his intellect so well and if someone would have told him he’s going to find said person in a caffee two streets away from his flat he would have never believed it.</p><p>It’s been a while since he felt this content.</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>The two weeks passed before he even noticed and now Stephen was conflicted. It’s not that he didn’t wanted to come back to The Sanctum. He truly did. He already missed Wong and Karl despite seeing them a few times on their time off. It’s just that… He already got used to the small talk he got to enjoy in The Avengers. He loved bouncing ideas with Tony and being listened to. Actually listened to by someone who understood his excitement and took his time to do some research on neurobiology to understand everything Stephen was explaining to him the day before.</p><p>It doesn’t stop him from feeling like a traitor when he’s passing The Sanctum on his way to The Avengers hoping that Wong was busy enough not to notice him. He made a deal with himself. He’ll frequent both of the cafes changing them each day. He did whatever he could to convince himself that was an exceptionally fair deal as he opened the door to the place he became the regular at during the last two weeks.</p><p>“Sup, chai tea latte and chocolate muffin how you’ve been?” the brunette says with the widest smile on his lips immediately starting to prepare his order</p><p>“Good! But remember Christine? The friend I told you about? She’s still avoiding me at the internship I’m pretty sure she’s still mad about me ditching her party” Sometimes it actually shocked him how much Tony knew about him already</p><p>It’s been barely half a month and he already managed to tell him all about his friends, internship, future career plans, how much he couldn’t stand Nebraska, the extra classes he had to take and all the exams he already started stressing over despite still having a few weeks to prepare for them.</p><p>In return Tony showed him the robots he created already, told him about why professors hated him because he was too smart and why he decided to double major, how he was in love with his cars and currently working on creating fully functionating Artificial Intelligence system for his house.</p><p>To say Stephen was impressed would be an understatement.</p><p>They went to their usual table hand in hand discussing the options Stephen had to calm Christine down but they mutually agreed neither of them was good enough with women to came up with a plan that would actually work.</p><p>They quickly shifted into discussing the newest inventions that were presented at Stark Expo last weekend with Stephen being somehow more excited about it than Tony</p><p>“Since when are you an engineering fan?” he asked jokingly</p><p>“Probably since you became interested in neurology” he answered and they both grinned at each other, comfortable silence falling between them as they ate.</p><p>When parting their ways Stephen told him he won’t come the next day and he swore he saw Tony’s smile falter for a second</p><p>“It’s okay. But we’ll meet on Wednesday right?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it” he answered and left already looking forward to their next meeting</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>His perfect plan of visiting both cafes worked relatively well for the next 3 weeks. Stephen was really proud of himself to say the least. He wanted to tell Tony about it and maybe ask him to visit The Sanctum with him once. The boy has been mastering the courage to ask him to meet outside of the café for around a week now. Not as a date obviously, just as friends. So they could continue their intellectual discussions for longer than 20 minutes at a time.</p><p>But when he opens the doors there’s no one welcoming him in. No smile or brown eyes to look at. And he thinks maybe Tony has a day off. Or he’s late and Tony left for a break without him. Or maybe he’ll still come but a bit later.</p><p>With that in mind he goes to the counter and orders his usual from the barista he has never seen before. And if the muffin tastes a bit too sweet and the tea is not warm and spicy enough he doesn’t say anything about it.</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>Stephen only starts worrying when it happens again. And again. And again. And before he can notice the week passes without him seeing Tony. And the new barista despite being kind somehow just can’t seem to get his order right. So before he can discourage himself he goes to the counter once again</p><p>“Hey...umm... is Tony on some kind of leave?” he asked</p><p> </p><p>it's not that he missed him of course not. It clearly wasn’t about the small talk they were having each day or the melodic laugh Tony let out every time Stephen made a scientifical joke. it's not about the warm brown eyes that could look deep into his soul, the fingers that would accidentally touch his hand while giving him his chai and linger there for a few second longer than appropriate. Of course it wasn’t about that. It was simply about the fact that his order didn’t taste the same whenever it was prepared by anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know, he doesn’t actually work here” a tall barista told him while looking at him bit suspiciously “He only comes to help whenever Peps and I need a few days off. What did he do this time?” The boy’s voice made him seem tired and obviously exasperated with his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“No he did nothing. Can you just maybe tell him i said hi?” he asked while taking his coffee, this time on the go and he told himself that him wanting to leave the place immediately had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t have his regular conversation companion with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. What's the name again?” the barista, Rhodey if Stephen were to trust his nametag, asked</p><p> </p><p>“uh, just say it’s Chai latte and chocolate muffin. he'll know” he said and he would never admit to the small blush that appeared on his cheeks at the knowing look that the barista gave him.</p><p> </p><p>And him arriving at the hospital a little bit grumpier than he usually is had nothing to do with his lack of contact with Tony either.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like shit” he heard Christine just as he was leaving the hospital</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. “ he said and continued to walk, the only thing he wanted right now is full night of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough. You really need to go out and meet people Stephen. You’re making me worried” she put her hand on his forehead as if checking the temperature “ You need to come to our place tomorrow. Pepper and I are throwing a small party. Will you come? Please?”</p><p> </p><p>And when he looked at her and saw the sad gaze she focused on him all the times he treated her horribly flashed in front of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be there. Just text me the time” he said and squeezed her hand lightly while offering a small smile</p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>He already regretted it. He wasn’t even there yet and he already regretted it. Why did he even agree was beyond him. He could hear the party from the street so he could only imagine how loud it’s gonna be inside and the headache was already starting to form.</p><p> </p><p>But when Christine opened the door for him and gave him the smile that could light up the entire room all his regrets immediately disappeared and he knew whatever happens was going to be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“You came! I really thought you’ll find an excuse” she hugged him and led him inside asking what drink would he like to get “It’s the high time you met my girlfriend”</p><p> </p><p>He swore his mind decided to short circuit that very moment as he looked at her with eyes wide open in shock, thankful the drink wasn’t given to him yet cause otherwise he would have dropped it.</p><p> </p><p>“Your girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you weren’t such an ass you would have known sooner. But I wanted you to meet her in person before it tell you. Stephen Strange. That’s my girlfriend Pepper Potts”</p><p> </p><p>Right before him stood one of the most beautiful girls he’s ever seen. It’s not like he didn’t know who Pepper was before. But they’ve never met. And seeing her in person was a whole new experience. They shook hands and talked for a few minutes and at the sight of Christine’s arm around her waist Stephen smiled and felt like that’s exactly what she deserved.</p><p> </p><p>He was happy for her. Truly, genuinely happy for her. And as he was sipping his drink standing in the corner he couldn’t help but steal glances at them and the pure happiness both girls radiated. It was mesmerising and made everyone around them seem immediately more content.</p><p> </p><p>He felt more comfortable at the party than he thought he would. There were a few people from uni and Wong, who somewhere along the way became Christine’s friend as well. Rhodey, the barista from The Avengers was there too and he even waved at him from across the room. He was just about to wave back at him when he felt a hand at the small of his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, chai tea latte and chocolate muffin, how you’ve been?” Stephen turned so fast that for a second he’s been worried he could have pulled a muscle there. He hadn’t heard that voice for over a week and now it’s been loud and clear so close to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stood right before him dressed in black jeans, converse, leather jacket that he must have kept for the aesthetic because it was definitely way to hot in there to be wearing long sleeves and the MIT shirt he wore the day they first met.</p><p> </p><p>“How I’ve been? How you’ve been!” he snapped back at him as if Tony owed him an explanation</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did someone miss seeing me?” the brunette teased coming a bit closer and slightly invading Stephen’s personal space</p><p> </p><p>“You wish, don’t you?” he answered softly right into his ear, Stephen’s warm breath dancing on Tony’s cheek</p><p> </p><p>“I actually do. I would have reached out to you but truth be told. I don’t even really know your name?”</p><p>He said and it hit Stephen like a truck. He didn’t know. Tony really had no idea what his name was. Despite knowing him in and out at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start again shall we? Stephen Strange” he said and extended his hand out for Tony to shake which the brunette took happily into his own</p><p> </p><p>“Tony Stark. Now stranger, what would you say if I tried to ask you out for a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would say it took you long enough”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>